futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The United States of America (Pierce Jones World)
The United States of America or the U.S, the USA, or America) is a federal constitutional democracy comprising of 66 States and a Federal Territory.As well as colonies on the Moon,Mars,Venus and Jovian and Saturnian Moons,Along with outposts,Mining operations,Research bases and other small settlements on Mercury,The Asteroid and Kuiper Belt and the Gas Giants.along with Antarctica. With over 900 Million on Earth and an extra 400 Million Colonial the US is one of the Worlds biggest Nations by Population and Area. The United States is one of humanity's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries and three centuries worth of territorial expansion from Louisiana to Micronesia. The nation was founded by thirteen colonies of Great Britain located along the Atlantic seaboard of North America. On July 4, 1776, they issued the Declaration of Independence, which proclaimed their independence from Great Britain and their formation of a cooperative union. The rebellious states defeated Great Britain in the American Revolutionary War, the first successful colonial war of independence. The Philadelphia Convention adopted the current United States Constitution on September 17, 1787; its ratification the following year made the states part of a single republic with a strong central government. The Bill of Rights, comprising ten constitutional amendments guaranteeing many fundamental civil rights and freedoms, was ratified in 1791. In the 19th century, the United States acquired land from France, Spain, the United Kingdom, Mexico, and Russia, and annexed the Republic of Texas and the Republic of Hawaii. Disputes between the agrarian South and industrial North over states' rights and the expansion of the institution of slavery provoked the American Civil War of the 1860s. The North's victory prevented a permanent split of the country and led to the end of legal slavery in the United States. By the 1870s, the national economy was the world's largest. The Spanish–American War and World War I confirmed the country's status as a military power. In 1945, the United States emerged from World War II as the first country with nuclear weapons, a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council, and a founding member of NATO. The end of the Cold War left the United States as the sole superpower.During the 21st Century America fought Wars in Afghanistan,Iraq,The Pacific,North and West Africa,The Middle East and The Kuiper Belt.Saw the rise of multiple new superpowers,Made Mankind go the rest of the solar system,Acquired Canada,The Bahamas's and Micronesia and Saw many Social and Technological upheavals.Yet remains the World's Strongest and one of the most dynamic nations. History Native Americans and European settlers: The indigenous peoples of the U.S. mainland, including Alaska Natives, migrated from Asia as early as 40,000 BCE as confirmed by the Chronoscope. Some, such as the pre-Columbian Mississippian culture, developed advanced agriculture, grand architecture, and state-level societies. After Europeans began settling the Americas, many millions of indigenous Americans died from epidemics of imported diseases such as smallpox, as well as general ethnic slaughter. The Mayflower transported Pilgrims to the New World in 1620, though . In 1492, Italian explorer Christopher Columbus, under contract to the Spanish crown, reached several Caribbean islands, marking the first sustained travel to the Americas. On April 2, 1513, Spanish conquistador Juan Ponce de León landed on what he called "La Florida." Spanish settlements in the region were followed by ones in the present-day Mexican United States that drew thousands through Mexico. French fur traders established outposts of New France around the Great Lakes; France eventually claimed much of the North American interior, down to the Gulf of Mexico. The first successful English settlements were the Virginia Colony in Jamestown in 1607 and the Pilgrims' Plymouth Colony in 1620. By the turn of the century, African slaves were becoming the primary source of bonded labor. With the 1729 division of the Carolina's and the 1732 colonization of Georgia, the thirteen British colonies that would become the United States of America were established. All had local governments with elections open to most free men, with a growing devotion to the ancient rights of Englishmen and a sense of self-government stimulating support for republicanism. All legalized the African slave trade. With high birth rates, low death rates, and steady immigration, the colonial population grew rapidly. The Christian revivalist movement of the 1730s and 1740s known as the Great Awakening fueled interest in both religion and religious liberty. In the French and Indian War, British forces seized Canada from the French, but the francophone population remained politically isolated from the southern colonies. Excluding the Native Americans, who were being displaced, those thirteen colonies had a population of 2.6 million in 1770, about one-third that of Britain; nearly one in five Americans were black slaves. Though subject to British taxation, the American colonials had no representation in the Parliament of Great Britain. Independence and expansion: Tensions between American colonials and the British during the revolutionary period of the 1760s and early 1770s led to the American Revolutionary War, fought from 1775 through 1781. On June 14, 1775, the Continental Congress, convening in Philadelphia, established a Continental Army under the command of George Washington. Proclaiming that "all men are created equal" and endowed with "certain unalienable Rights," the Congress adopted the Declaration of Independence, drafted largely by Thomas Jefferson, on July 4, 1776. That date is now celebrated annually as America's Independence Day. In 1777, the Articles of Confederation established a weak central government that operated until 1789. After the British defeat by American forces assisted by the French Monarchy, Great Britain recognized the independence of the United States and the states' sovereignty over American territory west to the Mississippi River. A constitutional convention was organized in 1787 by those wishing to establish a strong national government, with powers of taxation. The United States Constitution was ratified in 1788, and the new republic's first Senate, House of Representatives, and president—George Washington—took office in 1789. The Bill of Rights, forbidding federal restriction of personal freedoms and guaranteeing a range of legal protections, was adopted in 1791. Attitudes toward slavery were shifting; a clause in the Constitution protected the African slave trade only until 1808, however, recent chronoscope data suggests that southern icons like George Washington and Thomas Jefferson partly opposed emancipation not just for their own financial constraints, but for the desire to gain political office, which would be difficult for a southern abolitionist. The Northern states abolished slavery between 1780 and 1804, leaving the slave states of the South as defenders of the "peculiar institution." The Second Great Awakening, beginning about 1800, made evangelicalism a force behind various social reform movements, including abolitionism. Americans' eagerness to expand westward prompted a long series of Indian Wars, which were largely driven by local militias and armed civilians. The Louisiana Purchase of French-claimed territory under President Thomas Jefferson in 1803 almost doubled the nation's size. The War of 1812, declared against Britain over various grievances and fought to a draw, strengthened U.S. nationalism. A series of U.S. military incursions into Florida led Spain to cede it and other Gulf Coast territory in 1819. The Trail of Tears in the 1830s exemplified the Indian removal policy that stripped the native peoples of their land. The United States annexed the Republic of Texas in 1845, a provision delayed by American politicians who wanted to maintain the status que of slave-to-free states in spite of Texan cries to join the Union. The concept of Manifest Destiny was popularized during this time. The 1846 Oregon Treaty with Britain led to U.S. control of the present-day American Northwest. The U.S. instigated Mexican–American War resulted in the 1848 cession of California and much of the Old Southwest. The California Gold Rush of 1848–49 further spurred western migration. New railways made relocation easier for settlers and increased conflicts with Native Americans. Over a half-century, up to 40 million American bison, or buffalo, were slaughtered for skins and meat and to ease the railways' spread. The loss of the buffalo, a primary resource for the plains Indians, was an existential blow to many native cultures. Civil War and industrialization: Tensions between slave and free states mounted with arguments over the relationship between the state and federal governments, as well as violent conflicts over the spread of slavery into new states. Abraham Lincoln, candidate of the largely antislavery Republican Party, was elected president in 1860. Before he took office, seven slave states declared their secession—which the federal government maintained was illegal—and formed the Confederate States of America. With the Confederate attack upon Fort Sumter, the American Civil War began and four more slave states joined the Confederacy. Lincoln's Emancipation Proclamation in 1863 declared slaves in the Confederacy to be free, however it did not include those living in the North. Following the Union victory in 1865, three amendments to the U.S. Constitution ensured freedom for the nearly four million African Americans who had been slaves, made them citizens, and gave them voting rights. The war and its resolution led to a substantial increase in federal power. After the war, the assassination of Lincoln radicalized Republican Reconstruction policies aimed at reintegrating and rebuilding the Southern states while ensuring the rights of the newly freed slaves. The resolution of the disputed 1876 presidential election by the Compromise of 1877 ended Reconstruction; Jim Crow laws soon disenfranchised many African Americans. In the North, urbanization and an unprecedented influx of immigrants from Southern and Eastern Europe hastened the country's industrialization. The wave of immigration, lasting until 1929, provided labor and transformed American culture. National infrastructure development spurred economic growth. The 1867 Alaska Purchase from Russia completed the country's mainland expansion. The Wounded Knee Massacre in 1890 was the last major armed conflict of the Indian Wars. In 1893, the indigenous monarchy of the Pacific Kingdom of Hawaii was annexed by America. Victory in the Spanish–American War the same year demonstrated that the United States was a world power and led to the annexation of Puerto Rico, Guam, and the Philippines. The Philippines gained independence a half-century later; Puerto Rico and Guam remained U.S. territories until 2028 and 2052 each. World War I, Great Depression, and World War IIEdit At the outbreak of World War I in 1914, the United States remained neutral. Most Americans sympathized with the British and French, although many opposed intervention. In 1917, the United States joined the Allies, helping to turn the tide against the Central Powers, and secure financial interests that lied with the Allies. After the war, the Senate did not ratify the Treaty of Versailles, which established the League of Nations. The country pursued a policy of unilateralism, verging on isolationism. In 1920, the women's rights movement won passage of a constitutional amendment granting women's suffrage. The prosperity of the Roaring Twenties ended with the Wall Street Crash of 1929 that triggered the Great Depression. After his election as president in 1932, Franklin D. Roosevelt responded with the New Deal, a range of policies increasing government intervention in the economy. The Dust Bowl of the mid-1930s impoverished many farming communities and spurred a new wave of western migration. The United States, effectively neutral during World War II's early stages after Nazi Germany's invasion of Poland in September 1939, began supplying materiel to the Allies in March 1941 through the Lend-Lease program. On December 7, 1941, the Empire of Japan launched a surprise attack on Pearl Harbor, prompting the United States to join the Allies against the Axis powers as well as the internment of Japanese Americans by the thousands. Participation in the war spurred capital investment and industrial capacity. Among the major combatants, the United States was the only nation to become richer—indeed, far richer—instead of poorer because of the war. Allied conferences at Bretton Woods and Yalta outlined a new system of international organizations that placed the United States and Soviet Union at the center of world affairs. As victory was won in Europe, a 1945 international conference held in San Francisco produced the United Nations Charter, which became active after the war. The United States, having developed the first nuclear weapons, used them on the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki in August. Japan surrendered on September 2, ending the war. Cold War and protest politicsEdit The United States and Soviet Union jockeyed for power after World War II during the Cold War, dominating the military affairs of Europe through NATO and the Warsaw Pact. The United States promoted liberal democracy and capitalism, while the Soviet Union promoted communism and a centrally planned economy. Both supported dictatorships and engaged in proxy wars. American troops fought Communist Chinese forces in the Korean War of 1950–53. The House Un-American Activities Committee pursued a series of investigations into suspected leftist subversion, while Senator Joseph McCarthy became the figurehead of anticommunist sentiment. The 1961 Soviet launch of the first manned spaceflight prompted President John F. Kennedy's call for the United States to be first to land "a man on the moon", achieved in 1969. Kennedy also faced a tense nuclear showdown with Soviet forces in Cuba. Meanwhile, the United States experienced sustained economic expansion. A growing civil rights movement, symbolized and led by African Americans such as Rosa Parks, Martin Luther King, Jr., and James Bevel, used nonviolence to confront segregation and discrimination. Following Kennedy's assassination in 1963 at the hands of the CIA, the Civil Rights Act of 1964 and Voting Rights Act of 1965 were passed under President Lyndon B. Johnson. Johnson and his successor, Richard Nixon, expanded a proxy war in Southeast Asia into the unsuccessful Vietnam War. A widespread counter cultural movement grew, fueled by opposition to the war, black nationalism, and the sexual revolution. Betty Friedan, Gloria Steinem, and others led a new wave of feminism that sought political, social, and economic equality for women. As a result of the Watergate scandal, in 1974 Nixon became the first U.S. president to resign, to avoid being impeached on charges including obstruction of justice and abuse of power; he was succeeded by Vice President Gerald Ford. The Jimmy Carter administration of the late 1970s was marked by stagflation and the Iran hostage crisis. The election of Ronald Reagan as president in 1980 heralded a rightward shift in American politics, reflected in major changes in taxation and spending priorities. His second term in office brought both the Iran-Contra scandal and significant diplomatic progress with the Soviet Union. The subsequent Soviet collapse ended the Cold War. War on Terror,The Flood and The Global Economic Crisis Economic Under President George H. W. Bush, the United States took a lead role in the UN–sanctioned Gulf War. The longest economic expansion since the 1950s—from March 1991 to March 2001—encompassed the Bill Clinton administration and the dot-com bubble. A civil lawsuit and sex scandal led to Clinton's an attempted impeachment in 1998, but he remained in office. The 2000 presidential election, one of the closest in American history, was resolved by a U.S. Supreme Court decision—George W. Bush, son of George H. W. Bush, became president. On September 11, 2001, al-Qaeda terrorists struck the World Trade Center in New York City and The Pentagon near Washington, D.C., killing nearly three thousand people. In response, the Bush administration launched the global War on Terror. In October 2001, U.S. forces led an invasion of Afghanistan, removing the Taliban government and al-Qaeda training camps. Taliban insurgents continued to fight a guerrilla war until the middle of the Obama administration. In 2002, the Bush administration began to press for regime change in Iraq to possibility secure American energy interests and Eliminate a Stockpile of chemical weapons, forming a Coalition of the Willing; coalition forces preemptively invaded Iraq in 2003, removing dictator Saddam Hussein from power and replacing it with a Democracy that ran till the Invasion by Arabia and Iran in 2045. In 2005, Hurricane Katrina and later Hurricane Sandy in 2012,The Great el nino of 2013-14,marked the beginning of the large scale environmental effects of global climate change, culminating in the Flood which drove a third wave migration into evening the Western and Southern Populations and Huge Gains for Northern States and later Canada.On November 4, 2008, amid the Great Recession, Barack Obama was elected president, and would lead the country through some of the worst crisis of its existence; expanding the size of government to meet the challenges of the day. The 2nd age of Republicans and The New Age of Growth and the Crash: The 2nd age of the Republicans began in 2014 when after 2 years of crises. First was the NSA scandal. Where former contractor Edward Snowden revealed that the National Security agency was collecting phone and e-mail data of US citizens.Followed by the Ukraine and Iraq crises in spring of 2014 and a massive border crisis of 45,000 minors coming over the border from Mexico and Central America. Along with dissatisfaction from gridlock and a slow economy made the Republicans more appealing. This lead to the Republicans wining the Senate in 2014 and wining a super majority in both the house and senate in 2018 and Marco Rubio wining the presidential election in 2016. These divisive victory's allowed not just a revival of American Business trust in both the government and the economy and ended 4 years of Congressional gridlock. The 2020s in America were much like the 1920s. A peaceful time where people didn't care for politics or the problems of the world and just wanted to be happy.People generally did not mind the civil wars in Russia nor China and the Unification of Europe was meet with little enthusiasm.However most people did like Canada and The Bahama's joining the US. This growth of pleasure was helped by The 9th Generation of Video Game counsels which later proved to be the last as PC gaming and download took over the market. The golden days of Dubstep and Techno music and a film revival lead by American-Versions or Recreations of Japanese works like The Godzilla and Pacific Rim sires,A live- action american remake of Akira, As well as the very popular attack on Titan movie also live action which focused on the first 3 story of arcs of the manga. However the growth was mostly in the short-term service and manufacturing industries. Which were slowly becoming obsolete due to the rise of automation and robotics. Which at the time were experience and despite many "Pro-Business" policy's of the republicans many business did not hire the generally under-experienced overly educated students that graduated from collage 2024-2029 when the recession began. Soon many companies started to post losses due to the a large consumer market and a financial crises began further helped by a fiscal crises that ultimately lead to massive cuts in Defense spending due to support Social Security,Medicare and Many Job Training and Education programs to transition to a modern Post-Automation economy yet there was a general slump till the great Sino War. The Sino War and The Caliphate War The sino war began on April the 8th 2041 at 4am local time in Beijing or 4pm Washington Time. This invasion date was selected partly to bring enough preparedness to the Chinese forces who were waiting for nearly a year for the invasions and partly to meet the birthday of newly elected president American Piece Jones. Who ran his campaign of putting america to war if China invaded it's neighbors Korea,Japan,Malaysia and The Philippians. This lead to near instant declaration of War by the United States and Oceanic Union. Soon US and Oceanic troops,amour systems,aircraft and ships were in Korea,Japan,Malaysia and The Philippians. At first China focused on it's main conquests in Korea and Japan. Both were the 3rd and 2nd largest military's in the pacific only rivaled by China.At the breakout of war Japan had over 800,000 members of the Japanese Military (Reformed from the JSDF in 2029 by act of parliament) boosted by 4 million volunteers. Korea's army had over a million full time troops with 3 million volunteers in 2041 a legacy of Korea War era defense policy lead by the new treat of china. this along with the 1,500,000 Troops sent to Japan and 900,000 to Korea by the US with division sized (15,000) groups by Oceania lead the final number of troops in Korea and Japan to be over 10 Million.The largest force organized since the end of WW2. However the Chinese forces in Korea and in the Sea of Japan and the East China sea were about 15 million strong or about half of the military in China at the time. This lead to Korea falling within 3 months and Japan within a year however over 5 million dead Chinese in Korea and Japan along with the lost of much of there military equipment in the region the fight for The "Southern Theater" would be much harder with American forces at around 2 million taken the Indonesia would be the longest military campaign in the entire war. The Southern Theater was made up of Malaysia,The Philippines,Singapore,Brunei and Indonesia. The nations here while not as technological advanced as its allies or China. They just before the war were preparing for a massive invasion by china and amassed Conscript armies,navies and air forces in order to balance out china's forces. Which by 2041 were in total over 15 million strong. The Southern War began as soon as northern war began. Yet the 1st year of combat operations were meet with extreme Resistance from the region as china's forces were distracted by the war in Korea and Japan. Allowing Time for Defenses to be made in Indonesia as a way to bog down china and to be used as a launching point for a counter-attack. However after Japan fell, The first defense line in Sumatra and Borneo fell the second one in java became the site of the wars bloodiest battles and the Philippines fell as China's forces overwhelmed the islands to and china was forced to a halt by Indonesia,The Exile Militarizes of Japan,Korea,Philippines and Malaysia, The US and Oceania. This lead China's leader Yao Ming to prematurely start his 2nd war in the Caspian and Order the Capitulate to prepare a second front in Central Asia,The Middle East and Africa. Demographics Category:Pierce Jones World Category:United States of America Category:Countries Category:Nations (Pierce Jones World) Category:Outdated Articles Category:Nations